


My Hero!

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One True Pairing, Poetry, SkySolo., Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Luke and Han's thoughts in the aftermath of Han's heroic rescue of Luke on Hoth...Cold comfort turns into turning up the heat on their personal relationship.





	My Hero!

Luke's POV...

You came-rushed to rescue me  
Your caring saved me-not just pity.

My life force was draining away-becoming none-existent  
Your mouth-rapidly met mine-un-resistant.

Your brief-tender lip touches  
Brought me back-from death's dark clutches.

Your hot breath-breathed life into my whole being  
Now I really-began seeing.

I soon became revitalized  
Wow! What a revealing surprise!

I was freezing to death-it sucked!  
Now my heart beat freezes-at your thrilling touch.

The deep pumping in my heart  
forced me to realize-we must never again-be apart.  


I was weak-alone-waiting to die  
Together-we can be strong-waiting to live!  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Han's POV...

Somehow-I knew  
That I felt strangely different about you  
Than all the others I had known.

I'd never really believed in that almighty Force of yours  
I had always treated you like a little kid  
Junior to me in so many ways.

The ways of life  
The ways of the Galaxy  
The ways of technology  
The ways of love  
The ways of every darn thing!

It wasn't until your lips were beneath mine (right there and then)  
That I knew for sure-and could fully appreciate  
That you were the only one for me-in any Galaxy!

I would become a better man-for this knowledge  
If only-you can come through this thing kid  
I aint goin' anywhere-from this moment on.

I'L ALWAYS  
Be here for you  
And (hopefully-you will be-for us!)

The End.......Beginning of love.


End file.
